


Not One For Leaving

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Bondmate!Kink, Complete, F/M, Fingering, Jotun Loki, Mirror Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, mild exhibitionism, winter soldier spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Jotun, Loki has a certain predisposition to aggression and a restlessness that just doesn't seem to want to quit, not until he finds his bondmate, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts).



> So, basically Jessy and I both wanted a fic where Loki and Nat end up bonding because of Loki's Jotun nature, and thus, this beast was born. Because what Jessy wants she usually gets.  
> Brat.  
> Enjoy!  
> Might end up writing more for this universe because I kinda really fucking love the idea. Ngl.

She supposed, once they figured out what was wrong with him, it wasn’t surprising.  Thor had returned with an enormous tome courtesy of his mother, the language archaic and nothing any of them had seen while his baby brother remained in the deepest cell that Tony had been able to create in the tower.  He’d been going through the same insane cravings for destruction that had led him to attempt to enslave New York, and after having been able to escape out of Asgard’s cells the other Avengers were getting rather antsy to find a cure or something to at least make him calm the hell down.  Jarvis was constantly explaining to them how he was having to tighten security, cutting off Clint’s abilities to get into the air ducts, having to stop the elevators when Loki would escape.  The shackles that Thor had managed to help Tony fasten had kept Loki’s powers under control, yes, but the bastard was damn tricky even with them on.  As Thor paged through the book he explained to the others around him, Clint, Natasha, and Tony, that Loki was not Aesir, but a frost giant from Jotunheim, what had once been Asgard’s greatest enemies.  The revelation, as the truth had been kept from Loki and Thor as they grew up, had been the tipping point that had pushed him over the edge, and after the spell had been broken, the glamor disappearing once he’d touched the Casket of Ancient Winters Thor wondered if there wasn’t something physically different about him that made him prone to these fits.  

Well, that was one way of looking at it.  

‘So you’re trying to explain to us that he goes through his own sort of time of the month?” Tony asked, looking as though he could barely contain his own amused grin, Natasha’s arms folding over her chest.  It made sense, she supposed.  

“If they’re creatures that come from a frozen world it would make sense that their bodies would react differently than ours do.  The decreased appetite but increased restlessness?”  She said, voice quiet as she ticked off the symptoms in her head.  “The mood swings and proclivity to cause destruction?  It would make sense for a community where only the strong survive.  These fits would be instinctive, and once they run their course he’s easier to subdue, isn’t he?”  She asked, watching as Thor’s blue eyes rose from the old pages to stare at her, watching the plan formulate in her own gaze.  

“What are you suggesting?”  He asked.  

“Does your book say that they have any specific ways of getting their aggression out?” She asked, stepping closer even though the words on the pages were symbols without meaning.  Behind her she heard Clint release a low sigh, his sign that he knew she was going to do something possibly stupid, probably dangerous.  

Both in this case.  

“It is said that it would subdue if they have a mate,” Thor murmured.  

“Mate?” Tony looked taken aback.  “Like . . . they mate for life, kind of thing?”

“Yes.  Do you Midgardians have something similar to that?” Thor asked, looking curiously up at him, his finger marking his place on the page as Nat squinted at it, trying to make sense of it and all but willing her brain to decipher the ancient language.  Not that it helped, but it did give her something to look like she was doing as her brain worked.  

“Uhh, no.  Wolves, and swans.  Penguins and animals do it, but not humans.  We’re lucky if we can get to the ten year wedding anniversary,” Tony grimaced.  “Mating for life isn’t really part of our make up.  Nat?”

She’d crossed the room without saying another word, though Clint’s eyes watched her go with unspoken concern that she had to compartmentalize.  Her partner worried about her, she knew, but while Loki was here her best friend would never be able to relax, not really.  He deserved it, and she was determined to give it to him, no matter what she had to sacrifice for it.  

“My lady, what do you intend on doing to Loki?” Thor asked, following her in a few short steps as Natasha made a beeline for the elevators, already commanding Jarvis to let her down to the level Loki was on.  

“I’m going to wear him out,” she murmured.  “Only one here who can do it, right?  All that pent up energy’s gotta come out.”  She looked back at him.  “Might want to look at finding him a wife on Asgard when this is all done.  Someone with high stamina.  You guys can do that, right?  Arrainged marriages and what not?”  

Thor’s mouth dropped, not having expected her to have been so upfront about what she was asking.  Hell, she wondered if women even had a semblance of a voice when it came to sexual matters.  It certainly wouldn’t have surprised her if not.  Taking advantage of his silence, however, she slipped into the elevator and turned to look at Thor before the doors shut.  

“Promise I won’t hurt him too much,” she said, winking.  “Not unless he wants it.”  

When the doors shut and the she felt the elevator as it began to descend she relaxed, cracking her neck and spine to try and limber up.  She wasn’t sure what to expect, and asked Jarvis to keep a high alert on the floor before she even got there, keeping the guys in the loop just in case the worst came to pass and Loki made an attempt on her life before she could get around to subduing him.  She didn’t think she’d have a problem with the latter--hadn’t in all her years of using her body as her most valuable asset--but she didn’t want to end up dead because of her pride.  She wouldn’t allow her name to be added to the roster of Black Widows who’d let their egos get the best of them.  

The elevator hit the bottom floor with a soft ‘ding’ as Nat straightened her back and waited for the door to open.  The hallway stretched for a good couple yards, leading to the only door on the entire floor, three inches of titanium.  Her fingers caressed the runes that Thor had carved into the metal with Mjolnir and, taking one last deep breath, tapped the four-digit code into the security lock.  There was a soft hiss as the seal came undone and she hefted the door open.  

He might as well have been sitting inside an insane asylum, the way the cell was created.  Whatever Tony had planned on housing in here, Loki certainly wasn’t the only threat he’d had on his mind, as the metal walls were made of the same titanium as the door, except thicker.  Though they had a soft, padded cover, likely to keep anyone within them from accessing the metal and managing to somehow manipulate it, he’d left the walls white, and the brightness of it was really disconcerting.  

“Jarvis, lights,” she murmured, and the door closed behind her as they dimmed.  Loki sat on the floor in one of the corners, his black hair curled and disheveled as he stared up at her with murder lined curiosity in his green eyes.  His hands were bound in front of him in the thick manacles he’d been brought to Asgard with, and his clothing had seen better days, that was for certain.  

“What in the Hel do you want?” He spat, any niceties disappearing as she stepped closer to him.  She felt his eyes rove her form, searching her for weapons most likely, not only for fear of what she would do to him but what, exactly, could he use against her.  She tried not to shiver as he focused on her throat, on the way her heart had started to pound faster.  His thin lips turned upwards in a slash of a smirk.  “You’ve not come to gloat, Agent Romanov, as I’d assumed.  So what is it?  Looking to watch another regime fall?”  As he spoke his voice gained more confidence, taking on its more silky qualities.  He began to stand, as well, but she shook her head, close enough to press her hand to his chest and force him to sit down.  He growled at the contact.  

“Don’t touch me,” he bit, quicksilver in the way his moods changed.  But she’d gotten what she needed from it, had felt the way his whole body trembled, not with the effort that came with standing up, but the extra energy that bounced around within him, the discontent that darkened his words and his eyes until the man sitting in front of her was little more than a rabid animal.  

One she very much planned on taming.  

From one of the pockets of her cat suit she pulled out the key to his manacles and held it up for him to inspect, watched as his pupils dilated with want as he stared at it before turning to focus on her.  He laughed.  

“I hadn’t expected you to actually plan on toppling SHIELD.  What’s wrong?  Fury not treating you as though you’re his favorite pet anymore?”  He gloated, trying to relax his shoulders as his head lolled to the side to take her in.  

“This isn’t about SHIELD.”  She said.  “This is about you and I.  Mostly about you, and what you need.”  

He paused, licking his dry lips.  “And what do I need, Agent Romanov?”  

There, now they were getting somewhere.  She took half a step backwards and toed off the shoes she’d worn, the black, short boots she wore around the house, before disarming and dropping her Bites down to the floor.  Loki’s attention never wavered from her as she undid both utility belts from her waist and set them beside her boots, and as one of her hands moved to the zipper she actually heard him hiss with surprise as she slid it down towards her navel, shrugging the shoulders off until it, too, was discarded beside the rest of her gear.  His pupils had blown wide as he stared at her, mouth dropping open half an inch.  She knew she was a sight to behold, the deep green of her bra and matching panties a happy coincidence for Loki.  He just had to pick the one color that looked best on her, didn’t he?  She padded towards him and hunched down so that she was on his level, the key still in her hand, though it was clear he was having a difficult time picking something to focus on.  His eyes looked near about to pop out of his skull as it was, and she had to wave the key in front of his eyes to ensure that she had his full attention.  

“Attempt to kill me and the guys will be down here in half a minute to avenge me.  You know we’re good at that by now,” she murmured, voice husky, intentionally pitching it to be as seductive as could be.  Judging by the way his adam’s apple bobbed it worked.  “We play by my rules.  You need this more than I do, don’t forget that,” she murmured.  

It took half a moment for her words to register and once they did he looked furious for half a moment.  “I do not need anything from you,” he spat, looking disgusted at the mere mention of it.  “You, a filthy Midgardian whore who needs to undress in order to gain the attention of greater beings--.”

She caught him by the jaw and held onto him, tight enough to bruise, holding his head very still as she applied as much pressure as she could muster.  Her brow pulled tight as she stared him down.  

“Call me a whore again and I’ll give you such a case of blue balls you’ll wish you’d been born a woman,” she growled.  “You’ve got too much pent up energy.  I’m here to help you be rid of it.  Understood?  This isn’t an offering, it’s a job.  I’m here to help my team.  Now, you can either accept it and we can get on with this, or I’ll leave you here to rot, sexually frustrated until your heart finally stops beating.  Trust me.  I can wait.”  

He didn’t say a word, never leaving her gaze as she held him and finally pressed her lips hard against his.  Judging by the way he surged back against her, tongue battling hers for dominance, teeth crashing against her own before biting on her lower lip, she thought it was safe to assume that he agreed.  Good.  

She pulled away to undo his shackles, grateful that the room itself was spelled so that his magic wouldn’t be able to get him out of it, just in case he’d somehow managed to undo the shackles himself, but he couldn’t have been less interested in the concept of escape, fingers already scrambling to throw his tunic up and over his head, his loose trousers following after.  He pressed her back, kissing her hard once more and pressing as close to her as he could possibly get, as though physical contact was the one thing he’d missed in his isolation, and for all she knew it was.  She wasn’t sure how much actually attention he’d gotten as a child, and added to these needs he had to expel all his excess energy it was small wonder he nearly came apart when she brought her hands up to his bare shoulders and raked her nails over the smooth skin.  His groan vibrated against her skin and through his whole body, and though he pressed her onto her back, his hands palming her breasts through the bra, she hooked her legs around his waist and flipped them over so that she was atop him.  

“We’re doing this my way,” she murmured, ashamed to say that the throaty quality of her voice stemmed from her own arousal, the slick heat between her thighs only growing as he bucked up against her, hard and hot and right where she needed him.  Damn.  It would’ve been much easier to hate him had he not been so . . . well, she supposed being a frost giant, even a runt, had to have paid off somehow.  

“Fine,” he keened, sitting up to mouth at the curve of her throat, tracing her collarbone and eventually the swell of her breasts, sucking at the white skin as she rolled her hips against his length, letting him feel exactly what he was doing to her.  It would all go so much more smoothly if he knew this wasn’t an act, if he could get some semblance of truth from the interaction.  

Lies and deceit were his bread and butter but the truth?  The truth would only scare him back to the reality of the situation, and the reality was that Natasha was in charge.  No matter what.  

She lifted herself onto her haunches to remove the lacy panties, though his fingers twitched at his sides as he watched her, as though he was envisioning ripping them off.  She smirked and took his hands instead to the clasp of her bra.  There.  If he wanted to be useful then hopefully he could manage that without damaging that lingerie.  She spoke too soon, the god beneath her growing too aggravated with the difficulty of the hooks and simply ripping it apart and throwing it to the side.  

“Some subtle god you are,” she muttered as she shifted her panties off.  Anything he could’ve said as a retort was cut off as she took him in hand and ran her hand up his shaft gently, sliding her thumb over the tip so that he keened and arched his back, the pad of her thumb pressing against the slit as a bead of precome came out.  She scooted back so that her thighs covered his own and bent down to bring his member into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head before sinking her head onto it, taking him in wholly and drawing her tongue on the underside.  

She was amazed at his level of self control as he bunched the padded flooring beneath him in his fingertips rather than lacing them through her hair and fucking into her mouth as most men were wont to do.  She hummed in her pleasure at his actions and he swore in a language too pretty to sound vulgar.  Her skin erupted in goosebumps and the heat between her legs intensified as a result, her breath knocked from her lungs as she pulled away from his cock to stare at his pink cheeks and the self-satisfied smirk that scrawled across his face.  

Fine.  He wanted to play that way?  

She shifted closer and brought him inside her with the neatest swivel of her hips, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from whimpering as she sank down until he was wholly inside her.  F-uck.  That was nice.  

Judging by the way his back bent so far it was a miracle he didn’t break it, he felt the same, and his hands surged forward to grab hold of her hips once he finally allowed himself to relax, bucking his hips up towards her.  She rode out every thrust of his, gaining him little to no extra friction, and moved his hands instead to her breasts when he tried to stop her hips, to hold her into place so he could fuck up into her.  

“I told you,” she gasped as she situated herself onto her haunches so she could slowly raise herself up off of him, before slipping right back down, sheathing him in one swift motion that nearly brought tears to her eyes it felt so good.  “I’m in control, Loki.  Yes?”

“Ng,” he moaned, his head thrown back and eyes closed.  That wouldn’t do.  Her hand came down on his cheek, the noise of it sharp and swift as his attention snapped back to her.  

“Am I in control, Loki?”  She asked, eyes narrowing.  She had threatened to leave him there, and no matter how good he felt inside her, how perfectly he fit and how he hit that sensitive patch of nerves within her.  She had to keep her control.  This wouldn’t work if she didn’t.  

“Yes,” he growled, his chest heaving as he tried to force himself to calm down, nostrils flaring as he stared up at her.  She smiled and the hand that she’d slapped him with caressed the pink stretch of flesh gently.  

“Good.  Then fuck me.”  She said with a smirk.  

He pumped up into her without a second thought, hands squeezing her breasts, taking her nipples between his thumb and pointer fingers and rolling them around until she squealed in delight, her head thrown back as he leaned up to bite her throat.  

Control.  It was all about control, she told herself.  As he thrust into her he was doing it at her command, and it took him a while to grasp the concept but when he did he stilled within her, body thrumming with barely contained fury.  She’d tricked him.  Again.  The roar that ripped through his body wasn’t human, and she was ripped away from him and all but thrown onto her front as he mounted her from behind and pressed into her without so much as a second thought.  She screamed into the soft surface beneath, nails biting into her palms as she fisted them tight enough to make her knuckles go white.  It wasn’t enough for him, fingers bruising her sides as he held her in place, the rhythm of his hips faster than anything she could’ve imagined.  One of his hands disappeared, and his thumb worked its way to her clit, pressing hard against the sensitive bundle of nerve endings.  Natasha shook.  

“You think you’re clever, do you spider?” Loki asked, bending over her to hiss in her ear, worrying her earlobe with his teeth, ignoring the tears that rolled down her cheeks at the overload of pleasure.  “Think you’re so fucking smart, do you?  Come for me then.  This is what you want, isn’t it?”  He shoved harder into her, so much so that she was amazed she could still feel, but no, he was clever as well.  For as much abuse as he gave her he walked that fine line between just enough and not nearly as much as she could take.  From invading Barton’s mind he knew all her kinks, all the little things that made her tick, and as his other hand fondled her breast he pressed harder against her clit, rolling the bud between his fingers until she screamed and shook beneath him, tightening around him.  He groaned, hips stuttering, not having expected to come with her.  The moment he did she knew something was wrong, off, just a lot.  He stilled within her, humming into her skin as his hips bucked shallowly, filling her, and then when he didn’t _move_ she realized just what was so wrong.  He’d somehow expanded, near the base, so that when she tried to shift and pull away from him she found that she _couldn’t_.  

“What the fuck did you do?” She seethed, twisting her head to look back at him, and as she tried to shift again he gave a low cry of muffled pleasure and surprise.  

“Dunno but stop,” he said through gritted teeth, staring down at where they met.  She stilled beneath him, slowly rolling down onto her belly as he followed her down, resting on his forearms and knees to keep from crushing her.  Lithe and wiry though he might have been, she’d tried shoving Thor once and had ended up throwing out her back as a result.  Those bastards were heavy.  

She was brought out of the memory as Loki nuzzled against the back of her neck, humming happily.  

Happily?  

Shit.  

It took them a little bit but eventually they were able to separate, and Loki did so with a soft groan as he pulled away and fell, limp boned and exhausted, to the ground, satiated and looking beyond pleased with himself.  “We should do that more often,” he murmured, but his smile faded as he saw her quickly stand to pull on her clothing once more.  “Where are you going?”

“I need to talk to your brother about something,” she said quickly, keeping her face turned away from his.  She didn’t have to be looking at him to know that he was disappointed with it, all but able to see the turn in his brow and the tenseness beginning once again in his body, though nowhere near the same amount as there had been before.  

“Oh.  Very well. You’ll be wanting me back in chains then?” He asked, voice lilting with the suggestion.  She stopped a smile before it could work its way into her voice.  

“Something tells me you won’t be needing them for some time,” she said, and once everything was firmly back in place, sans the bra because Loki had no concept of self control, she saw her way out.  

_“FUCK!”_

 

Loki, as it turned out, didn’t want to go back to Asgard.  He had no need for it, he explained to the other Avengers much to Clint’s displeasure, though he promised to stay on the opposite side of the tower as often as he could.  Hell, he offered to help with the repairs of the building, especially where the Hulk had made a Loki-sized impression in the floor.  Tony wasn’t too keen on getting rid of that particular piece of history, but they compromised with him helping to fix Manhattan, restoring the damage done to the historical statues, buildings, and art that had been destroyed in the battle.  

Every so often the tension would get to him, and Nat would always catch him fingering a dagger or else glaring murderously at Tony after one of the inventor’s asinine jokes.  She’d intervene before it got to be too much, tapping Loki on the shoulder and flicking her head almost imperceptibly to the side, and he would follow her lead without question.  Once he got over the initial shock of having a bondmate, as they were called according to the book that Thor had turned over to Loki for him to read, and after the second shock of it being a mortal, a human, had worn off as well he fell into the swing of things with ease.  

Nat, in the meanwhile, found she didn’t mind him so much, especially not when he went cuddly as a kitten soon as they finished, her body holding his tight, lips pressing to his skin as her fingers ran through his hair.  Nothing else in her life had been normal, after all.  Why the hell would it start any time soon?  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved. I'm the worst, I know, for not updating my other fics, but Bella prompted a fic where these two were going at it in front of a mirror and I just couldn't resist throwing it in the bondverse. So yeah, Hope you like!

Perhaps it had been too long that she’d been gone without seeing to Loki’s needs.  Clint kept calling her, telling her he was driving the rest of them crazy while she was in Kiev digging up a few files on the Winter Soldier so Steve and Sam could go after them, deciding to handle the case personally.  She owed Bucky a thing or two, both from when they used to train together and for the damn scar he’d left on her hip, and if this helped Steve to bring him in sooner, get him back to normal, then she’d feel satisfied with the results.  Either way she’d been gone for nearly a month before finally managing to get back, and sure enough the signs of the Jotun’s destruction were evident the moment she pulled up to the building, a few letters missing from the newly reconstructed ‘AVENGERS’ sign, a few of Tony’s cars sporting new damage due to a hole in the ceiling just above the garage that was in the midst of being repaired.  She sighed as she turned off the Stingray’s engine, resting her forehead on the top of the steering wheel.  Really, Loki?  With a sense of resignation she headed out of the car and towards the door, calling out to Jarvis to alert the others that she was home and inquiring about Loki.  He’d been confined to their room, apparently, and so she made a beeline there to at least try and sort some things out.  She was really damn tired, and not much in the mood if she was honest, but Loki needed to be looked after, and as weird as the guys seemed to find it, the whole bondmate situation she rather, well, she liked it.  It was nice to have someone to come home to, besides her cat Liho whenever she went to her brownstone.  

Which reminded her she really needed to feed him, ugh, and she hoped that her neighbor hadn’t minded taking care of her cat while she was away so much.  Maybe she’d just bring him back to live with her in the tower.  He deserved it, he was such a good kitty--.

All thoughts left her head as she opened the door to her room and started to see Loki already on the bed, keening as he caught sight of her and lifting his head to grin at her, his hand already out and stroking his very hard cock.  

“You’re home,” he breathed, voice soft and relieved as he scrambled to get up, falling off the bed in the process, his limbs seemingly too long for him.  He crawled over to her and rubbed his head against her leg before lifting himself to his knees and starting to undo her button and zipper with his teeth, wasting no time.  

Well hell.  

“Hello to you too,” she said, running a hand through his hair and scraping her nails against his scalp, making him purr and shiver beneath her.  One of her nails caught on his ear and the extra attention made him groan as his fingers nimbly pulled down her jeans, allowing her to slide her legs out of them before he set his lips to the heat blazing between her thighs, mouthing her through the black cotton of her panties.  She groaned as he slipped the fabric aside and licked into her, wasting no time in finding her clit and sucking as hard as he could, moving with her hips as they rocked up and into his movements.  

“God, Loki, you’re such a good boy,” Natasha moaned as her back arched, clutching him by the hair as she held him fast to her, whimpering as the moan he let out vibrated against her skin.  She’d never get enough of this, and as he brought her off to her first orgasm of the evening she moaned and shook beneath him before demanding that he rise and help her remove the rest of her clothing.  Mouth smeared with her arousal and come, he licked his lips before helping her, looking far too pleased with himself for how quickly he’d brought her off.  

“I missed you so much Natasha,” he crooned as he all but ripped her shirt off and threw it to the side, hands positioning on her hips, about to hoist her up and onto him when she stopped him with a grin and a quick word.  

“I missed you too, but I’ve got plans for you, Loki,” she murmured as she stood on her tip toes to press a kiss onto his lips, quick and chaste as if they were saying goodbye.  He gave a low whine as his eyes grew wide and desperate when she pulled away, but she turned him around and pointed at the empty wall just beside her bed.  

“Give me a full length mirror there?” She asked, grinning when he provided her with one without question, body vibrating from the magic use.  She took him by the hand to stand in front of it, letting him stare at himself.  “Change for me, darling,” she murmured in his ear, standing behind him.  Though there was a hell of a height difference she’d kept her heels on from walking, so at least she didn’t have to crane her neck so far to reach his ear, sucking on the lobe as he slowly shifted blue.  Her hand brushed against his inner thigh, then moved to his cock, stroking him gently as his head rolled back onto her shoulder.  

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Loki.  I love looking at you,” she moaned, trailing her lips down his skin, biting it and loving the way it darkened beneath her attention.  “And I missed you in my arms.  Did you miss me?”  

“Yes,” he moaned as she ran her hand over his cock, her thumb caressing the head as a bead of precome blossomed at the tip.  His hips rocked forward as she massaged him, speeding up as she felt him begin to clench in front of her.  He really was lovely, deep, blue skin covered with a tapestry of patterns much like her own cluster of scars that ran back and forth, her battle tokens from decades of work. He was strong, too, and if he wanted he could’ve had her on her back in almost no time, all that blue skin hiding a spanse of muscle that made her mouth water, even as she bit just behind his ear.  He gasped and his hips jerked harder.  

“I missed having you inside of me Loki.  Fucking me,” she moaned.  “Missed you making me yours.  Do you want to do that to me?” She asked, as though she didn’t know the answer.  She dragged her tongue over her shoulder and felt him shudder beneath him.  

He nodded his head and she tugged at him a little harder.  Oh no, she wanted to hear it.  “Tell me,” she begged.  “Tell me what you want to do.  What you want _me_ to do,” she purred.  She stroked a little faster.  

“Ah-Natasha,” he moaned, back arching as his toes curled at the sensation.  His eyes closed as he started babbling something nonsensical, and she grinned as she slowed down her hand’s movements.  Oh no, that wouldn’t do.  

“Eyes open, Loki.  I want you to watch me as I help you take the edge off.  Then the real fun starts,” she promised, biting the skin and grinning as his red eyes snapped back open.  “Now.  What do you want me to do to you?” She asked.  

“I-I want you atop me,” he groaned.  “I want you to lay me out on the bed and take me as hard as you can while my thumb worries at your clit, bringing you to climax over and over--ng,” he gasped, words cut off in another moan as she started to pick up the pace once more.  

“Yeah?” She asked, voice breathy in his ear.  “You want me to ride you?  Do you think you’ve been good enough while I was gone that you deserve it?” She asked, feeling him go rigid beneath her.  

“No,” he admitted after a moment, though the word came out a groan of anguish as he expected her punishment.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t contain myself but I just needed you so badly--.”

“Loki, I need you too, but I have work to be done,” she murmured.  “So I’m not going to ride you,” she said, and he let out a soft sob, still keeping his eyes fixed on the mirror.  She watched how his face contorted in disappointment, but he never once broke her gaze in their reflection.  It only took a few more jerks until he met his completion, and she grinned to watch his face as he struggled to keep his attention fixed on hers, his jaw dropping and muscles tensing as he spurted into her hand.  As he relaxed in her hold she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it clean, keeping his gaze the entire time.  It didn’t take long for him to start showing interest again, and she grinned as she turned him around to kiss him.  Now that she’d taken the edge off, and he had no refractory period it seemed, she could really have fun.  She positioned him on the bed on his knees before crawling towards him and offering him her backside so that they were both facing the mirror.  She’d been allowed to have the fun before, now it was his turn, and he groaned at the offering, wasting no time in lining himself up and sliding into her.  She moaned, feeling the muscles in her back going weak as she relaxed onto her elbows, breasts brushing against the silk sheets until his hands moved to take their weight into his palms and pulled her up onto her knees as well as he thrust shallowly into her.  She groaned, leaning back against him, her head lolling onto his shoulder as she lazily kept an eye on the mirror.  His lips were twisted into a wide grin, the blue of his skin contrasting sharply against her own pale skin, setting off the red of her hair and the red of his eyes all the more and she loved it, whimpered when he brought a hand down from massaging her breasts to finger her clit, taking the bundle of nerves and squeezing it until she screamed and trembled in his arms, goosebumps rising all over.  

Still she refused to take her attention from the mirror, whimpering as he slowed down, gaze focusing on his cock as it disappeared within her over and over again, filling her so perfectly she just wanted to shout.  He tipped his hips forward slightly, shifting hers in the process, and drove even deeper into her.  A throaty groan wormed its way from her mouth, echoed by her name on his lips.  

“You feel like the heavens, Natasha.  My Natasha.  I missed you so much while you were gone,” he told her in his usual butter filled tones.  

“You missed fucking me,” she teased.  

He caught her by the chin and turned her head so that he could kiss her fully on the lips, sucking her soul from her until she trembled beneath him.  

“I missed you.  You’re my mate,” he moaned when she pulled away to breathe.  “You’re all I’ve ever wanted in my life.  I will always miss you when you go away, as I will always celebrate when you return,” he promised her.  “However you wish.  Though yes, I do miss fucking you as well,” he couldn’t help but add.  Nat grinned and found one of his hands, threading their fingers together and bringing the back of his hand up to her lips, kissing it as he punctuated her next words with another thrust, trying to steal her breath from her lungs.  

“Well good, because I missed you as well.  All of you, everything we do,” she said, eyes fluttering as she felt him start to quicken, chasing his second orgasm and her third as he tipped her head to the side and sucked fiercely on her neck.  Her weak spot, bless him for catching onto that so quickly.  

She spiraled out of control not long after, holding onto his hand tightly as she went rigid with the pleasure that writhed through her body, and Loki joined her, his cock expanding slightly as soon as he was fully seated within her, so that when he moved to sit back on the bed Natasha went with him, whimpering as it jostled against her g-spot once more.  She caught sight of their disheveled appearance in the mirror, her focus having gone out as she’d spiraled into another orgasm, and now to see them both so shattered it made her grin.  

“Thank you, Loki,” she murmured as she leaned back against his chest and her eyes fluttered closed.  He kissed the top of her forehead, and even when he could he didn’t pull out or away from her, simply lying them both down on the bed and magicking the sheets to cover them.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

They found him.

She’d gotten the text not three hours ago from Steve, explaining that they were on their way back from DC to New York, where Nat had been grounded after a GSW had ripped through some of her muscle in her left thigh.  She was getting too sloppy if she was grounded after something as simple as that, though Loki had been pleased when he found out that she’d be home for some time, until she finished healing.  He complained of feeling a similar pain to that which she suffered, but other than that seemed content as could be expected.  He was even gentle with her in the evenings, when he longed for something besides just physical touch and emotional companionship, for which she was, admittedly, grateful.  

But they’d found Winter, and they were bringing him in.  When Natasha had known him she’d been a little girl, just training at the Red Room, and Winter had been the one everyone talked about.  The best of the program, the Red Room’s crown jewel.  It was her aspiration to be as revered--as feared--as that one day, and she made sure to stand out from her peers enough to get her the attention she’d wanted.  Including his.  

So when they brought him back into the Avengers tower, Stark taking every opportunity to shout “WINTER IS COMING!” before he entered every room, because ha-ha he was so clever, Nat stayed back in the shadows, content to just watch.  To wait.  God only knew what the Red Room and Hydra had allowed him to keep, and she very much doubted that their history was in any of it.  Yet he caught her eye from across the room and his pupils dilated just enough that Loki growled at her side, taking her hand in his.

Well shit.  

“Relax,” she murmured quietly in her lover’s ear, even if she knew that was a fight she’d never win.  She could tell him all that she wanted that what had happened between she and Winter was over, could confirm to him that there was nothing else there besides old blood and a life they’d both left behind.  Or was there?  She caught Bucky’s eye once more as he turned to look at her and gave a brief, thin smile, which he returned, even as it angered Loki.  She supposed she did owe him an explanation, assuming he’d give her time to give it as she walked with him hot on her heels behind her, Natasha eager to leave the awkward situation.  

“Who was that?”  Loki demanded, barely waiting until they’d made it back into her room with the door closed to start pressing her.  His fingers were quick on the zipper and button of her jeans, cold and shaking as he struggled to divest her as quickly as he could.  She let him work, let his fingers ghost over her skin and brought his lips to hers for a slow kiss, trying to calm him down.  

“His name, as I knew it, was Winter Soldier,” she said, slipping out of her jeans.  “And I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation for us to be having as you undress me, or else you’ll start thinking I associate him with our intimacy.”

“But you two have been intimate.  He looked at you--he has seen you before, has lain with you, has he not?”

“He was the first I’ve ever been with,” she admitted as she looked up at Loki.  No one else knew that, not Clint, not Steve--only the three of them, herself, Winter, and now Loki.  He stilled in front of her, his eyes slitting as he pulled his hands away from her.  She was right, he didn’t want to have this conversation when they were like this.  Besides, she could use a break.  She loved sex, loved having it with Loki, but honestly?  She needed a breather as well, and as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him he didn’t seem as enthused about responding.  

“Loki I was a child,” she said as she pulled away, her eyes locking on his.  “Fourteen.  I’d just hit puberty, they decided they wanted to send me on a mission.  I needed to be broken in, so to speak.  Taught.  Part of the Black Widow training is learning how to use your body to its fullest capacity, and a lot of that includes seduction and making the men who are my targets happy.  You know this.”  They’d had too many discussions about it, Loki none too happy every time it came around, but what else was she supposed to say?  What else was there for her to do?  This was her job, this was how she atoned for what she’d done both by herself and with Winter at her side.  This was how she chose to live her life, and if he didn’t like it, well, he knew where the door was.  Not that she thought he’d take it, but if he had a problem that was the solution provided him.  

“And you picked him?” He demanded, his face brokering no alternative to talking about it.  

She gave a rough, humorless smile. Oh how little he really knew.  “You don’t get to pick in the Red Room, not when you’re at the bottom of the rung like I am.  He chose me, was rewarded with me for having done such a great service to the motherland.”  She said, pulling away from him to sit on the bed.  It wasn’t something that she was wholly comfortable talking with, never would be, but he wouldn’t be content until he knew, and it wasn’t worth the struggle of trying to keep it all from him.  Not when he’d sulk about it soon enough.  One thing was certain about Loki--if he wasn’t trying to get into her pants, trouble, or her past, she knew it wasn’t really him.  He was a nosy brat.  A nice one, admittedly, when he was satiated and able to get his extra energy out, but still a brat.  

He didn’t say anything in response, however, simply kissing her cheek before taking a seat beside her.  One of his hands threaded their fingers together, and he brought her hand into his lap.  “I’m sorry.  I know it must be difficult to talk about,” he murmured and she looked, surprisingly over at him.  Oh.  This was unexpected.  Pleasant, but unexpected.  “Did you love him?

_Yes._

“I’d thought so,” she admitted, used to telling half truths.  Her life was based around them.  She was Russian, but with the stunted American super soldier serum within her, a mortal, but not entirely so as she was pushing eighty years old.  There was so much of her that was half true it made it difficult to guess at what was false and what was wholly correct.  He seemed to catch onto that part, and for that she was grateful, his lips brushing against the side of her cheek.  

“I love you.”  He murmured.  He’d been saying it for the past few days, and though she knew he was looking forward to the day when she’d return the sentiment there wasn’t much else that could be done.  His ties went deeper than her own, so far at least, and there was nothing that either of them could change about that, it was simply the nature of the bond as he’d explained it.  She simply kissed him, fingers framing the side of his face before she pulled away and tugged her pants back on.  She wasn’t quite in the mood, and he didn’t want to even consider it when they’d just been talking about one of her old lovers.  

 

Things went on smoothly for the most part from then on, Steve and Bucky spending most of their time at his own apartment, not wanting to overexpose and freak Bucky out by having so many people near him at one time.  Natasha thought he’d be relieved.  Even when he was Winter Soldier, entirely in control of himself and the situations he’d been shoved into, he’d never quite liked all the attention, all the commotion that came with being in a large group.  She hoped that Bucky, whatever parts of him that were in there at least, was more at ease around people, else they’d be in for an interesting time.  She had a feeling that Steve was trying to get him to join the Avengers, and while they’d gotten Sam to join as well, they could certainly use all the people they could get.  

Besides, he and Natasha would work well together, having had so much time logged into the gym, training with one another for decades.  If anyone could ever fit right in she was sure that Bucky would be one of them.  

None of this, of course, pleased Loki, but he kept his silence about the situation, not wanting to offend Natasha any further or reopen any wounds.  She was grateful for his tact, sure that he would be able to feel when she was uncomfortable with the situation, and rewarded him by keeping him as close as she could stand.  Every so often, when Bucky came to hang around the others, looking like he was getting less sleep than he ever had before, she’d catch the pair of them glowering at one another from across the room, though nothing was ever said.  She tried to chalk this up to them simply being boys, and went on her way as though nothing had happened.  

On the rare occasion that Bucky did seek her out she was more than happy to go along with him, keeping her voice soft and her movements well telegraphed, an odd but necessary sensation for her.  It wasn’t that he was like an animal, easily spooked, but it was best to take precautions so as not to trigger any flashbacks or unnecessary memories.  She knew all too well what those were like and wouldn’t have subjected anyone to the horrors they brought with them.  More often than not he’d come to her with quiet questions and mixed curiosity and caution brimming in his eyes, wondering what it was that they had done in the past, what the total body count had been while he was still working for the KGB, before Hydra found him and took them for their own.  She’d thought he’d died that day, and had mourned by taking out an entire squadron of Hydra’s closest.  She’d thought, at least, that that had been doing his memory some justice.  

They’d, in turn, retaliated by attempting to burn her alive, catching fire to the safe house that she’d taken up in.  One thing had led to another, and Ivan’s displeasure at her emotions getting the better of her, of her going off on her own to exact her own vengeance, had led to her being considered an expendable asset.  Clint had found her on the suicide mission the Red Room had sent her on, and the rest was a history she was more proud of remembering but no less difficult to speak about.  The past was in the past, so to speak, and she only brought it up when he prompted her to, asking how she dealt with the horrors that they’d done, all but begging her with his soft eyes and twitchy fingers to confirm the terrible deeds committed while brainwashed.  

She could understand it, she supposed, laying a hand on his normal shoulder and squeezing.  He relaxed into the touch, leaning his head to the side to feel the warmth of her skin against his cheek.  They all had their counts to tally up, all had debts to be paid.  How they went about doing it, well, that was the turning point, wasn’t it?  

 

When he brought up their more intimate past she’d been sitting in one of the many family-styled rooms that Stark rarely touched, blank in hand, though she’d put it down when Bucky had taken a silent seat beside her on the couch.  Loki was off galavanting with Thor, checking back on Asgard to ensure that the queen was alright, and for Loki to assist in some of the damages he’d wrought while there, now that he’d considerably calmed down, and Bucky was more than happy to take advantage of Natasha’s usual shadow.  

“Do you remember us?”  He murmured, hands fisting on his knees, face down turned as though he didn’t trust himself to look at her.  

She licked her lips, puzzling over the question.  “How do you mean, Bucky?” She asked, voice soft, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them.  He turned, catching her eye.  

“Us.  Moscow, Saratov, Belgorod.  Tambov.  The seedy motels or safehouses provided by the Red Room.”  

She actually felt herself smile at that.  Wouldn't he be pleased to know that things didn’t always improve from that?  It wasn’t always a five star hotel that they got to stay in while on a mission, sometimes they were worse than the dumps that Ivan had sent them to stay at for weeks at a time.  At least then they’d always had the guarantee of a hot, usually flavorless, meal.  Not to say that her own missions were so spartan, she simply wondered how glamorous Steve made it out to be.

Then again, he didn’t get sent to be the hooker or the sex kitten to infiltrate the less than savory bastards out there, did he?  

“Yeah, I remember,” she said with a quiet laugh.  “God, thought the bed would break some nights, you’d lay into me so hard.”  She reached out to take his hand and he latched onto it, squeezed it hard.  Not that she’d ever complain.  He’d been all she’d known back then of choice, and she’d chosen to lie with him.  He’d never once had to force her, not like the others whose job it was for her to seduce them and get the information.  No.  Bucky was her choice, her one and only up until Alexei, and even then that match had been engineered entirely by Ivan’s choosing.  She’d not mourned his death the same way she’d mourned Bucky’s, after all.  

“I think about that a lot,” the soldier admitted, his metal hand shifting hair out of his face as he turned to face her straight on, one leg bent on the couch, the other thumping nervously on the floor, as though he had too much energy and not near enough to do with it.  All this downtime wasn’t good for him, and she was curious just how much Steve had let him do, and how much he was doing for him to try and ease his way back into society.  

“It’s some of the better memories to think about--.”

“Not always,” he gritted his teeth, and she could practically visualized the memories that he brought back with him this time.  The times that Ivan had shouted for them to stop being so close, had punished Natasha by sending her out into dangerous missions.  They’d gotten craftier at sneaking time together after that, had had to.  They weren’t in love, not by the conventional meaning, not the way that Natasha thought she’d want to be with someone someday, but they did need one another, relied on each other.  

He still did, if she was to judge how he held onto her hand like a lifeline, and she felt her heart grow heavy in her chest.  What the hell was to be done about that?  

“You’re with Loki now, are you?”  He asked.  

“You already know the answer to that.”

“Guess I don’t really get the right to say anything.”

She gave a small shrug of her shoulders.  “You’re more than welcome to say whatever you want.  Free country and all that,” her smile let him know that she was teasing him.  “Doesn’t mean I have to listen to it, though.”

“I miss you.”  

Her throat tightened.  Yes.  She’d been afraid of that.  

“If he ever--.”

“I’m not sure he will, Bucky.  Can you live with that?”  She asked, and her voice was so close he had to pull closer to make sure he could hear.  “What Loki and I have . . . it’s complicated.  Real complicated.  But it doesn’t look as though it’s going to go anytime soon.  Now, I’m not saying that you should have a problem with it, and I’m not looking to make it an issue, but if you’re both going to be part of this team then you both need to come to terms with that.  We’ve had a past, and Loki and I--.”  Her voice cut short.  What did they have?  She wasn’t sure what to call it, after all who knew how long this bonding thing lasted.  If life, then fine, but she had a difficult enough time projecting that much thought into where she’d be in a month’s time.  What the hell was she supposed to do with the assumption that Loki seemed to have about them being together until she died?  

And who even knew when that would be?  It wasn’t as though her job was the safest, sanest thing out there, especially now that Shield’s secrets were out and it was all her doing.  

She sighed and shook her head.  “I just don’t know, Bucky.  I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Do you love him?”

“You really think I’m a simple enough person to give that a yes or a no?”  She asked, one eyebrow rising.  What did the word even mean, really, and when the hell was she supposed to have learned it?  

His body went lax as a sigh worked its way through his mouth, leaving him looking far more tired than he had since he’d been sitting with her.  She leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek, catching his chin with her hand when he tried to move into the kiss.  

“Stop that, James,” she said, voice thick with emotion.  “You’ll only hurt yourself.”  

“I’m gonna fight for you, Natalia,” he muttered, and she hated that he pulled out her real name as surely as he likely didn’t like his own.  “Once everything gets squared, gets back to . . . I don’t know.  But I’m not giving you up that easily.  I don’t care who he is.”

“Do you care enough to respect my opinion?” Her voice went cold as she pulled away from him, eyes narrow and hand retreating from where she’d been holding his as her whole body went rigid.  Honestly, what was it with these men and thinking they owned her?  They could no sooner claim possession of her than they could a firestorm, and she had every intention of breaking it off with anyone who thought they could.

Bucky backtracked swiftly.  “If you want me.  I don’t want to live in a world without you.  I’ve done it for so long already, I don’t want to have to do it anymore.”

“It’s not your choice.  I get as much of a say in it as you do, as does Loki.  If you two want to work something out then fine, but don’t you consider turning this into something that you’re going to instigate because you feel like picking a fight and opening up some old wounds.”  

She rose from the couch, taking her book in hand and making her way towards the door to get back to her room.  She didn’t want to think about what he said, but before she’d made it so much as a foot he caught her around the wrist and held tightly.  She tensed.  

“I’m sorry.  I do care,” he murmured.  “And if I have to make it work then I’ll make it work.  You’re worth it, if you’ll have me.”  

“Let me go,” she said, voice icy.  He complied, and she didn’t say another word to him as she moved floors and nestled herself into bed, pulling the covers tight around her body and closing her eyes so tight she saw stars.  

 

The day after Loki and Thor returned from Asgard, a carnival had been set up in one of the nearby parks, and Steve had insisted they all go to it.  The day of was warm and sunny, and they all seemed in high spirits as they traipsed down in their civvies towards the thrum of noise and life, children’s screams of joy radiating in the air.  Loki kept his arm wrapped around Natasha’s shoulders, throwing surreptitious looks towards where Bucky and Steve had taken the lead, the both of them jabbering away about the time they’d gone to Coney Island as kids to adults and been determined to go on every single ride there.  Natasha kissed his cheek, murmuring for him to calm down, before turning her attention to the conversation that Bruce and Thor were having about what to expect from the carnival.  She’d never been to one herself, not having had time or the mind to go to anything so trivial when she was a child, and so the sight and swell of people took her off guard.  So many of them, and it was only noon in the middle of the week.  Crazy.  Still they had no problem navigating around, Clint shouting out which lines seemed to be the shortest.  Nat’s eyes fixed on the ferris wheel first, and, tugging Loki behind her, announced to the others that she’d always wanted to ride one before they pitched forward into the throng of exuberant children, exhausted looking parents, and teenagers playing hokey for the day to enjoy the early summer weather.  

“What is it?” Loki asked, eyeing the contraption as they stepped closer and Natasha pressed money into the operator's hand.  The wheel stopped at the next available compartment, and Natasha eagerly moved the bar to allow she and Loki a place to sit, before placing it over their laps.  Securely fastened inside, the machine groaned as it moved once more, and Loki stiffened at her side.  

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights,” she teased, kissing his cheek as she reached over to run a hand over his groin.  He’d been so good, lately, and if there was anything she’d learned it was that the easiest way to mellow him out and calm him down was this.  Her touch was often enough to do it by itself, but added with the adrenaline of possibly getting caught?

Well, there was a reason she’d never been able to consider early retirement.  What the hell would she do to get her kicks if this was how she acted after being off a mission for so long?  He gave a soft groan as she slipped her hand past the belt of his jeans and massaged his hardening cock, the gasping and chattering of those around them easily drowning out the noises that Loki was making as he leaned closer to murmur in her ear.  

“Why do you have to do this to me now, you wanton creature?” He asked, half teasing, half honest,  back arching as she ran her thumb over the slit of his cock, precome slick against her skin.  

“Because you like it, and you’ve been so good the past few days.  Thought you might enjoy it.  I could always stop--.”  His hand closed over her wrist as she made to pull away.  

“Wars have been started for less,” he warned her, the glint in his eye showing that he enjoyed the exhibitionism as much as she did.  As they cuddled closer, Loki managed to whip up magic enough that it would look as though nothing suspicious were happening, allowing Nat to get a better grip as she pumped him in her hand, leaning in to bite his throat, relishing the way he shuddered beneath her.  

In no time he was tightening the grip on her wrist to near painful proportions as he came, hot and wet, covering her fingers as he made a bit of a mess of himself.  She pulled her hand back with a shit-eating grin as he slumped beside her, breathing hard and going slightly pink in the face before he cleaned himself up.  Natasha brought her fingers to her lips and cleaned them off with an arched eyebrow, loving how his eyes glazed and his mouth parted in surprise.  So long as she could keep him entertained and on his toes she’d consider that a victory in itself.  

“I would be lost without you,” Loki whispered in her ear as he held her closer, kissing her deeply though she protested that he was missing the beautiful sights around them, opening up the ability, admittedly by her own mistake, for him to tell her that the only beautiful thing in front of him was her, and though she rolled her eyes and punched him for being so cheesy she couldn’t deny that it had a heavy hand in the reason she was grinning like a fool as they disembarked to find the others.  

Loki was even too content to find it in him to glower at Bucky, possibly because Natasha had taken the initiative herself, that he hadn’t had to do anything to prompt her to be intimate, and was taking that as a positive, but the other soldier was definitely not as thrilled with the change in their moods.  

She’d told him, though, had given him more than enough ample warning, and as he’d beckoned Loki to go with him to one of the other rides, Nat traipsing after Clint on his search for the perfect combination of fried dessert, she couldn’t help but wonder if he’d actually take her advice and talk to Loki about it.  Compromise.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who asked for Nat and Loki playing with one another at a carnival, I hope this was acceptable! Thanks so much for reading, everyone! Seriously take these two away from me in this universe, it's dangerous.   
> Also I hope you didn't mind that I threw Bucky into this because I can't get the poor bby and his and Nat's relationship out of my head. Nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Final chapter, and I hope you like it as much as I liked writing and thinking it up! Again, mild spoilers for Cap2, though not as bad as the previous chapter. Enjoy!

Tony had been insisting--and really, when was Tony ever not insisting on one thing or another?--that they all go out on the town for an evening, hiding it under the guise of welcoming Sam and Bucky into the fold.  None of the group had had any objections, not that Tony would’ve listened to them anyway, and so the date had been set to three days in the future from when he’d first proposed it.  Loki was less than enthused about it, which didn’t surprise Natasha at all, but he would’ve been content to just keep her in the bedroom at all times anyway, so why on earth would something that involved him actively getting out please him?  

“I don’t see the point in listening to Tony make up jibes about us that he thinks are clever while he seeks to ruin whatever is left of his liver,” Loki complained, staring up at her as she equipped herself to get ready for a quick recon mission.  

Nat turned her head to the side as her t-shirt dropped to the floor, jeans along with it, in favor of her zipping up her catsuit.  “Alright.  Well, you don’t have to go if you feel that way.”

A pause.  With her back now to him she couldn’t see his expression but was willing to bet that it was incredulous. “Truly?  You would be fine if I stayed here?”

“Sure,” she said with a one-shouldered shrug.  “I wouldn’t make you do anything you weren’t comfortable with, and I bet Bucky and Steve would be more than willing to dance with me all night.”

 

He stopped putting up a fight after that, and when the time came they all made their way down to the limo that Happy, the poor bastard, had brought around.  Sam and Clint were all but jumping up and down with excitement and after they’d piled into the dark car Sam immediately opened the sunroof and half climbed out of it, his head and upper torso sticking out, and Clint joined him soon after, the pair of them crowing in excitement when the car started moving.  It was good to see them so cheery, Nat had to admit, smiling and squeezing Loki’s hand in her own when he rolled his eyes at the jubilee.  Rhodey, who’d designated himself Tony’s babysitter while he was in New York, was trying to talk the man out of telling one of his infamous “Did Rhodey ever tell you about that time when--” stories that always made the man go five shades of red whether through yelling at Tony or out of embarrassment.  Drinks were passed around, which Natasha took with an appreciative smile to Bruce as the small glass of vodka was pressed into her hand.  The liquor burned as it went down her throat, over far too quickly, and she was just about to ask for another one when she felt Loki’s thin, nimble fingers brush against her upper thigh, snaking their way up her skin, leaving her feeling overheated with too-tight skin that had nothing to do with the alcohol burning in her stomach.  Her eyes met his, surprised, while his mouth twisted into a smirk and cast his gaze around.  She followed it, pleased to see that everyone else’s attention was on Stark, his words coming out jumbled as he tried to keep himself from being heard over Rhodey’s constant insistence.  

No one else paid them any attention except Barnes.  The man’s eyes were lidded in a look Natasha hadn’t seen in decades, one that had her heart jump into her throat, the quickening of her pulse not going unnoticed by Loki as he kissed and nipped at he throat, his fingers slipping under the hem of her skirt and forcing her to spread her legs ever-so slightly.  Her gaze held Bucky’s her lips parting in a surprised gasp.  What the hell was Loki playing at?  Someone would eventually notice, and though the thrill of it all, how secretive it was, only made her stomach coil in further arousal.  

Tony’s voice grew even louder, insisting all the others keep their attention on him, and Loki’s fingers brushed lightly against her core, making her bite back a whimper as she shuddered.  Fuck.  They hadn’t had much time to get together the last few days, Nat having needed to keep up her recon work in order to try and weed out the last fragmented pieces of HYDRA that haunted DC and New York, and Loki, it seemed, was just as eager.  He slipped aside the soft, drenched fabric of her panties and let out a low whine against her skin to find her just as wet and eager as he pressed a finger inside her.  Her back arched slightly, causing her gaze to break with Bucky’s, as she turned her head to watch Loki and see how the hell he was being so careful as to keep the others from guessing what was going on.  He’d shielded her body from view, the pair of them having been pressed into the corner of the limo, but more than that his gaze had locked onto Bucky’s as well, glowering as he thrust his finger inside of her slowly.  Boys.  

She tried not to roll her eyes, nipping at his ear and whispering.  “Really?  I thought I was the only one deserving of your attention--.”

She gasped as he thrust another finger into her.  Oh, that was how it was going to be, was it?  She swiveled her hips, taking him in deeper as the pad of his thumb pressed against her clit and made her body go rigid with the shocked pleasure of it all.  

“Minx,” he purred in her ear.

“You’re the one determined to give Bucky a show,” she reminded him, breath warm against his face as she spread her legs slightly.  Okay, maybe she was, too, and the soldier’s blue eyes zeroed in on the way that Loki’s fingers dipped and disappeared inside of the redhead.  

“I’m determined that he knows what is mine,” Loki hissed, nipping at her ear before she pushed his hand away with a scowl.  Her legs snapped closed, panties readjusting themselves, as she forcibly removed his hand and made him wipe her slick off on his own trousers.  

“Who the hell do you think I am?” She hissed, demanding an answer with one of her hands taking him by the chin in order to break the glowering fest the two were engaging in.  Again.  God, didn’t they even consider thinking about anyone but themselves?  They were nothing but a pair of eight year olds fighting over a toy they both wanted on a playground, and she’d allowed herself to be used as such.  “I am not anyones.  I don’t belong to anyone. I’m your mate, or whatever, but I am _not_ your property.  The next time you consider saying that I belong to you or even insinuate it in the slightest bit I will rip your fucking dick off and choke you with it.”  

She said all this very quietly, though by Tony’s standards everything anyone else said was quiet, but she didn’t want the others to get wind of their argument.  Loki went rigid beside her, his mouth opening to apologize, when she smiled and pulled away from him, taking an open seat beside Bruce.  She didn’t want anything to do with the others, and made sure they knew it.  Loki pouted and Barnes allowed himself the half second to look pleased at the turn of events before Natasha turned away, intent on ignoring them until they took their heads out of where they’d been firmly lodged up their respective asses.  

 

The club was already busy when they rolled up, though it didn’t exactly matter as Tony owned the damn building, and with a wave to the crowds of people who’d been waiting for God knew how long, he led the other Avengers inside with bright grins and kisses towards those who shouted for him.  Natasha stuck beside Bruce, ignoring Loki’s attempts to sidle up beside her as she looped her arm through Bruce’s.  Loki knew better than to mess with Bruce, and the curly haired man shot Natasha a sympathetic smile.  

“Having trouble with your two?” He asked, only half joking as he nodded his head towards where Loki was pouting and watching her, ignoring Thor’s attempts to get him involved in a game of pool.  Natasha could practically feel his hurt at being turned down, and Bucky was nowhere to be seen, probably out with Steve.  She hoped that the noise wasn’t too much for him to handle, that it didn’t bring back too harsh of memories.  She knew she’d had her own difficulties with adjusting to it all when she’d defected, and a wash of sympathy welled within her.  Steve would take care of him, though.  She knew he would.  

Tony lined up shots for them to take, and Natasha was more than game to take her fair share of them, not wanting to think anymore.  She spent far too much time in her head some days, and with the muddled fury and indignation from her outburst with Loki she could definitely use a hand in losing some of that tension.  The first five went back without issue, Thor meeting her drink for drink as Loki looked on.  She had some inclination that he felt her discomfort at his words, not just from her discomfort but how she was abandoning herself to the drink, trusting those around her to have her back this time, as they did every time, finally letting herself go, and so he didn’t interrupt her.  Bucky came back sometime after she’d surpassed ten shots, this time nursing a drink that Tony had considered naming after himself, the cinnamon schnapps mixing well with the vodka, and she even laughed at how pretentious and _Tony_   the drink would be when she caught sight of the flecks of gold swimming around the bottom.  Cute.  The others had started pairing up, Bruce and Tony making out while Rhodey, Steve, and Bucky had progressed to speaking about something, Clint and Sam dancing and Thor?  Thor had gone AWOL, though she wasn’t too worried.  He was far more adept at taking care of himself than others gave him credit for.  That left Loki, and with her head fuzzy and her tummy flipping at the thought of what he’d done to her earlier, she turned to look at him, kept his gaze as she strutted towards her.  She’d worn one of his favorite dresses, after all, the red dress plunging in the back and hugging tight to every curve of her upper torso before flaring out as soon as it hit her hips.  Combined with her mile-high black stilettos and she knew she was a sight for sore eyes.  Without a word she took a seat on his lap, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  

“I’m sorry,” he choked out, taking the drink from her hand when she pressed it into his fingers in favor of dragging hers down his chest.  “I shouldn’t have said anything--before.”

“Mm,” she hummed, trying to think.  Right.  He’d been an asshole.  “Glad you learned your lesson,” she smirked against his neck, nipping and purring when his pale skin reddened under her attention.  “Think you’ve been good, Loki?  Because if you’re eager to make it up to me I’ve got a couple ideas.”  

“So do I,” he promised, and she must’ve missed that he sat the her drink down before tugging her to her feet.  She giggled and grinned when he led her away from the others.  Well, wasn’t he eager?  Well, she’d always preferred him when he was contrite, it always meant he worked all the harder to make her happy, and that usually meant she got the best orgasms of her life.  

She wasn’t anticipating a cool arm to wrap around her free wrist, however, or for the heat and bulk of Bucky to press against her backside when Loki stopped them just inside the VIP bathroom.  She turned to look at Bucky, about to frown and tell him that they’d had this conversation before, that he needed to respect her boundaries, when he kissed her cheek.  

“I’m not gonna do anything unless you’re okay with it,” he promised, voice just loud enough to be heard over the bass from the club that still pounded through the walls of the bathroom.  She blinked slowly a few times, her brain struggling to wrap around it, before she turned back to observe Loki.  He’d tensed, but he nodded.  

Really?

She couldn’t help but grin as she kissed him deeply, snaking one hand around to hold his head to hers, as Bucky locked the door to the bathroom, and when he’d turned back she tugged him even closer, too, by the collar of his shirt.  He tasted of scotch, and Loki of bourbon, the combination heady enough to make her even more lightheaded than before.  She barely noticed as Loki’s fingers deftly removed her panties, helping her to step out of them by hoisting her up and off the floor.  Bucky quickly stepped closer to her, and she could feel him hard and aching against where she was sopping wet.  Her head fell backwards to struggle and breathe, resting on Loki’s shoulder as he sucked at the exposed skin of her own throat and where it met her shoulders, not happy until she was whimpering beneath him.  

“You asked me to make it up to you.  Will this suffice?” Loki asked as Barnes undid the zipper and button of his fly and slipped his pants down just far enough for his cock to pull free.  Natasha caught sight of it and grinned, nodding.  

“Yes, I want you both.  Please.”  She said, his green eyes softening when she looked back at her.  

Bucky took that as a go ahead, and as he planted his hands to her hips he slid slowly into her.  Her back arched and her head spun with the pleasure, Loki’s fingers having inched her top down so her breasts spilled out from the top of her dress, and as she clung to Bucky’s shoulders Loki took her nipples in his fingertips, flicking and squeezing them until they hardened and she mewled from the pleasure, breath coming in short pants.  Bucky’s give and take as he rocked into her was slow, the friction a slow burn at her nerves, his metal fingers rubbing against the soft skin of her thigh enough to make her shudder.  He caught her attention and tugged her closer, taking her full weight in his grip as their lips fused together, tongue clashing in a familiar contest of wills.  The sliding of Loki’s zipper went unnoticed to Natasha, but she groaned in pleasure as the head of his cock pressed against her wet core.  He could fit, she knew he could, forcing herself to relax in Bucky’s hold as the demigod crowded even closer.  As he pushed into her he whispered in her ear about how he was hers, body and soul, that he never wanted anyone else, and the pleasure combined with the sweet nature of his words was enough to make her come undone by the time he finally buried himself inside of her fully.  

Their names jumbled on her tongue as she went boneless, relying on their strength as they found a steady rhythm, a give and take that was far too good for her to ever consider going without.   Bucky’s teeth bit on her exposed shoulder, leaving a nostalgic print on her skin that brought her back to quick couplings in the barracks of the Red Room, and Loki’s breath and soft, sultry voice in her ear brought her back to the time when he took her so hard she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to walk straight again.  Someone’s finger snaked in between her legs, pressing hard against her clit until she shook and screamed, the music of the club drowning it out, and another’s mouth took her breast, suckled on her nipples and the skin until it purpled, and the attention was turned to the second.  It was too much, it wasn’t enough.  She wanted more--needed more, needed them to never stop, and as Bucky came first with a shout, Loki following very shortly after (he’d be glowing about that later, she barely had enough consciousness to think) she felt herself tighten around them both, dripping with the evidence of their coupling and shaking with blurred happiness.  Somehow she was pulled off of the pair of them and set, gently on the countertop so she could lean back against the wall.  The vibrations of the loud music made her giggle, watching as both men cleaned themselves up and stared at one another for a brief moment.  

Bucky was the first to smirk.  “Not bad, Loki.”

“I could say the same, Barnes,” Loki said, a small smirk breaking his usual cold facade when it came to dealing with the man.  

Natasha couldn’t help but roll her eyes.  Honestly.  How she hadn’t just sworn off men . . . well, she supposed if they kept doing what they’d just snuck her away for she might be able to put up with it.  “You know, if you two are going to do anything, you might as well make out in front of me and just get your own sexual tension out of the way.  Just a suggestion.”  She winked at their surprised faces.  

 

It turned out her bed was big enough for the three of them.  

 

 


End file.
